Feeling Blue
by neon rose
Summary: The sequal to Blue is the Colour of the Coal heart. Blue feels pulled in two when she is forced to choose between Sonic and her real parents. But when Cole discovers something shocking will he risk telling Blue the truth?
1. Do not add water

A/N: *reviewers hold gun to author's head*  
  
Reviewers: read the lines! Me: Ah, *ahem* I would like to say that I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter: MysticShadowChick, DragonMasterNaya, Espio, MarikShunter, Kalana Fox and SonicGirl52. Reviewers: And the rest of it *takes safety off of gun* Me: Also I am making the sequel the Blue is the Colour of the Cole heart of my own free will and... THEY'RE HOLDING ME HOSTAGE DAMN IT! Reviewers: No! *hits author over the head with chair* Me: oww....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm sorry Blue I just don't think I can love a girl who love Marmite more than me." Cole said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, now I never said I loved it *more* than you." Blue laughed.  
  
"AH! So you do love me!" Cole laughed happily.  
  
"More than Marmite at any rate." Blue smiled.  
  
"Ah, I know I'm irresistible." Cole smiled lifting Blue's chin up, Cole moved in to kiss her when a flashy car drove by soaking them both with water.  
  
"I would be more unhappy about that if the result didn't mean you were suddenly soaking wet." Cole grinned.  
  
"Ha ha. This is where you leave." Blue rolled her eyes shoving Cole into the next road.  
  
"Ah well, see you tonight. And don't get kidnapped and brainwashed like you did last time we were meant to go out." Cole shouted as he walked off.  
  
"Damn, you spoil all my fun." Blue said sarcastically as she continued to walk home.  
  
"What the-?" Blue muttered as she saw the flashy car that had soaked her sitting outside her house.  
  
"Hi Sonic, some jerk drove by in some expensive car and drenched me." Blue said hoping whoever owned the car had heard her.  
  
"CELIA!" A tall blue female hedgehog squealed and grabbed Blue up in a hug.  
  
"What the- LADY GET OFFA ME!" Blue shouted wriggling. Blue slipped out of the crazed woman's grasp and ran to hide behind Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, who are these people and why are they in our house?!" Blue hissed looking at the tall Blue hedgehog woman and a white male hedgehog standing next to her.  
  
"Oh sweetie, we're your parents!" The woman giggled.  
  
"Sonic, who are these crazy people and what are they doing in our house?" Blue asked again glaring at the woman.  
  
"They're claiming to be your parents, the people who left you on my doorstep when you were a baby." Sonic shrugged.  
  
"Yes Honey, and we've finally come back for you. You see we had a lot of business to take care of and we knew Sonic here would take good care of you. Now that we've finished everything and we've given up our jobs to be with you and take you home with us!" The woman smiled.  
  
"You have grown Celia." The man smiled proudly.  
  
"Ok, listen you crazy deluded people. My name is Blue ok? So stop calling me Celia. And even if you are my real parents I don't care, you've done squat for me and Sonic's done everything. I'm not leaving with you ok?" Blue said glaring at them. Sonic grinned proudly.  
  
"But Celia, we're your real parents. Now I'm sure you must like living with a superhero but we're your parents and we want you back." The lady frowned slightly, this wasn't going to plan.  
  
"And you'll be helping Sonic too, when you come and live with us you'll give Sonic here more time to save the world without having to worry about you. And don't you want a real family?" The man added.  
  
"I have a real family, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and all the others; I don't want anyone else. We're happy how we are. Right Sonic?" Blue said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, we love you to bits; but they are your real parents." Sonic added sadly.  
  
"That's it." Blue growled turning to her supposed parents. "I don't give a damn who you people are but no-one looks down on Sonic ever. If you people are such great parents then you wouldn't have left me. Sonic is better than you'll ever be. Now get the hell out of my house." Blue growled opening the door and looking pointedly at them as her wet clothes dripped water on the floor.  
  
"We'll be back when you change your mind sweetie." She woman smiled leaving.  
  
"Jerks." Blue spat slamming the door after them. Sonic sat down at the table and sighed.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have done that." Sonic said quietly.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Blue frowned angrily.  
  
"I mean, they're your real parents; you proper family. You could have a real life with them, I mean if they've both given up they're jobs just for you then you'll never be on your own, unlike with me." Sonic said sadly.  
  
"Hey, stop that. You're a billion times better than they are. Hey, I gotta go get changed I'm going out with Cole in a bit." Blue giggled running upstairs to get changed.  
  
Sonic sat at the table looking of photos of him and Blue for the next hour, he heard Blue coming down the stairs, jumping down them two at a time.  
  
"How do I look?" Blue smiled in her long sleeved red top and her usual leather trousers and boots.  
  
"Remind Cole that my message still stands." Sonic grinned.  
  
"What message?" Blue frowned.  
  
"Oh, he'll know." Sonic laughed softly.  
  
"Oookay... anyway I'll be back for dinner, I'll pick up Chilli Dogs on the way back. Oop, I'm late! Bye Dad!" Blue said kissing Sonic on the cheek and running out.  
  
"She... she called me... Dad." Sonic smiled touching his cheek. 


	2. I know who your parents are

A/N: Yeah, I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. *sob* IT'S NOT FAIR! Sorry I took so long people, I've just gotten really caught up in RP'ing lately and haven't had the time to write continuations. ^_^  
  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
  
Sonicfanatic, MysticShadowChick, Kalana_fox, DragonMasterNaya, SSJ-Sonic, ExtremelyEvilKitty, Flare_the_hedgehog, Espio, Sonic-Girl52 and my anonymous reviewer who kicked my ass into gear ^_^;;.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blue walked into Station Square feeling extremely annoyed.  
  
"Those losers, what kind of a name is Celia anyway?" Blue muttered angrily.  
  
"Hey! Blue!" Blue looked up, Cole was leaning against the outside of the arcade and waving at her.  
  
"Hey Cole." She smiled walking up to him.  
  
"You ok? You looked really angry." Cole said curiously and hoping to hell that it wasn't him she was angry with.  
  
"Yeah, it's just the craziest thing just happened." Blue sighed walking into the arcade with Cole.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"These two people showed up at my house claiming to be my biological parents." She grumbled stuffing some money into a vending machine for a drink.  
  
"Whoa, no way!" Cole said his eyes widening.  
  
"Urg. Yes way, and I don't want anything to do with them or their high-and- mighty attitude!" Blue groaned.  
  
"You're lucky I'd love to find out who *my* parents are." Cole shrugged walking off with Blue in the direction of the video games. The vending machine whirred as small wheels appeared from under it and it wheeled itself out of the arcade, the staff didn't notice. After all, it had never been there before today...  
  
Cole wiped his forehead as he carried another large box down the stairs and put it on the floor, he'd lost count of how many boxes he'd moved that day.  
  
"WAA!" Blue yelped as she half ran and half fell down the stairs with three boxes in her arms, eventually gravity one and she tripped, boxes flying everywhere. Cole jumped, caught the boxes, put them with his and caught Blue in less than a second.  
  
"We should clear out your attic more often." Cole grinned squeezing her tightly. Blue blushed and laughed softly.  
  
"Feel free to clean out my attic anytime, I hate doing it." She laughed.  
  
"That's not the bit I'm enjoying." He purred leaning his face in to kiss her, the shrill sound of the doorbell ringing stopped him.  
  
"Can I kill anyone who's on the other side of that door?" He growled.  
  
"As long as it's not someone I like." Blue smirked as Cole put her down and strided over to the door to answer it. He opened the door to see a hedgehog couple.  
  
"Are you Blue's parents?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
"We're Celica's parent's, yes. I wish you people wouldn't call her "Blue" it's not her name." *Celica's* mother sniffed.  
  
"Huh. I like Blue's name. You two don't look anything like her." Cole said frowning.  
  
"Are you questioning us boy?" The father frowned angrily, his moustache quivering.  
  
"No. I'm closing the door." Cole said and slammed the door.  
  
"I knew you loved me." Blue smiled kissing Cole on the cheek and walking off with boxes.  
  
The dark hedgehog made his way through the prison, looking in each cell. He came to one with Robotnik in it.  
  
"It's you isn't it?" Cole demanded leaning on the bars.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The twisted doctor glared at the black hedgehog.  
  
"I'm Cole." He replied emotionlessly.  
  
"You look, *very* familiar." The doctor said getting up and walking over to the bars.  
  
"I did help Blue bring you down. Twice." Cole smirked, "Now, I want you to stop sending those impostors pretending to be her parents to Blue's house; I know it's some plot of yours to get her." Cole growled.  
  
"Ah! I've just realised who you are! And no, it's not me. And you're right they're not her real parents but they're not working for me. It would shake the teenager up much more to tell her who her real parents were, much more if I told her who yours were." Robotnik said with an evil grin.  
  
"You know who my parents are?" Cole laughed.  
  
"I know who your parent's are." Robotnik said seriously.  
  
"You... know who my parents are?" Cole said slightly slower.  
  
"You won't want to know. So I'm going to tell you." Robotnik smirked again. 


	3. A shocking discovery

A/N: 0.o... okay I'll update just don't kill me! Seriously though I really would like to thank everyone who's reviewed; I've never had this many people reviewing so many times over ANYTHING I've ever written before and believe me it does make a difference to me and how much effort I put into the story, so thankyou ^_^.  
  
And so I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter: Flare_the_mechanic, SSJ-Sonic, anonymous, Espio, SonicFanatic and Shadow'sObesser. (MysticShadowChick doesn't love me no more! ;_;)  
  
Oh and I don't own Sonic the hedgehog!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yeah right, how can you know who my parents are when you had to ask me who I was?!" Cole laughed.  
  
"Well believe it or not you have grown in eighteen years." Eggman laughed walking to the back of his cell and sitting back down on his bed.  
  
"Okay then, lets hear your story." he said leaning against the bars, sending a few black spikes sliding into his eyes.  
  
"Well I had this plan a few years back, about nineteen years in fact, god I'm getting old." Robotnik said wistfully, "anyway, I figured that if I messed up the lives of sonic and his friends enough or broke them all up then my job of taking over the world would be a lot easier."  
  
"It took you that long to figure that out?" Cole said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Quiet. Anyway, I came up with this drink that got people, hedgehogs especially, drunk very fast." Robotnik smiled stroking his chin.  
  
"Yeah, we have that too, its called vodka."  
  
"Shush boy. Anyway, I managed to catch Amy and Shadow alone. And well, as they would say one thing led to another and hey here you are eighteen years later. Unfortunately for me it didn't have the desired affect of splitting them all up. In fact I'm pretty sure the others don't even know. I have no idea where the hell Amy goes when she gets pregnant, I mean it's happened twice and no-one has noticed..." Robotnik said trailing off with a smirk.  
  
"I have a brother or sister?!" Cole said his eyes widening, entirely forgetting the fact that Robotnik might be lying.  
  
"Yes, two years younger than you, a girl in fact. Again, she looked more like the father this time; although there is some resemblance to Amy... of course, you're little blue would look like Amy, being a girl and all." He said a nasty smile spreading across his face.  
  
Cole's face paled if it was possible, "No!" He shouted, "You're lying, why did I even start to believe you?!" Cole snapped storming out; Robotnik's evil echoing laughter could be heard ringing down the corridor after him.  
  
Cole stood in Blue's living room, he was waiting for her to come downstairs so they could go out, to the cinema this time. In order to put this silly business of what Robotnik said he tried to distract himself. He looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece, Blue as a ten-year-old holding up to the camera a first place medal for some kind of sporting event. There was another one, Blue as a small kid sitting on Knuckles' shoulders in a group photo, at had been taken at the very moment when Sonic had turned around to tell her off for messing up his spikes, Blue was giggling hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the world. He looked across various other photos amusing himself with Blue's past until he came to one of Blue and Amy together.  
  
"Could you really be my mother?" He wondered quietly  
  
But then his eyes widened as they fell on a small Blue, Amy had styled what had been Blue's hair then (thanks to him she now had spikes) into the same style as hers, down to the hair band too. Blue stood next to her with a sweet smile on her face, she looked every bit like Amy.  
  
"Oh no! Don't look at those, I hate those photos!" Blue gasped dragging him away from the mantle piece. He could see it even now, Blue had the same shape eyes as Amy, the face was similar too; of course Blue looked a lot more mischievous and seriously kissable, but that was just Cole. He had no idea what he was worried about, Robotnik was certainly lying, he was after all extremely evil.  
  
And twisted.  
  
So very twisted if he thought that was funny.  
  
Very VERY twisted.  
  
"Ready to go m'lady?" Cole asked holding out his arm with a smile.  
  
"Of course good sir." Blue laughed taking his arm.  
  
Cole walked happily through Station Square with Blue laughing and talking with him, they were on their way to the cinema and he was totally over what Robotnik had lied about. Almost anyway. They walked past a Starbucks and his eyes widened, Amy and Shadow were in there, together.  
  
"Okay Cole, get a grip. They've been friends for ages so you shouldn't worry; it's not like they're talking about you." Cole's brain reasoned. He walked past an open window and heard his name being said. His ears pricked as he listened, without realizing it he had told Blue to go and check the cinema times while he stayed there lurking in the shadows and listening to the conversation.  
  
"Amy, we have no proof that I'm..." Shadow said fidgeting slightly.  
  
"You mean that you're his father?" Amy said glaring at him more than a little.  
  
"...Yes." Shadow sighed.  
  
"Oh come on Shads, how many other super-fast black hedgehogs do you know? It's not like that's a common thing is it?" Amy groaned sarcastically.  
  
Cole's eyes widened, he shook his head. No it COULDN'T be true. He looked to see Blue looking up at the film times, so he finally had a family huh? And it had to be Blue didn't it.  
  
Isn't fate just sick like that?  
  
Cole shook his head unable to deal with all the thoughts until he did one of the things he did best.  
  
He ran. 


	4. Knuckles Knows

A/N: It occurred to me that I haven't actually been replying to the reviews lately and I feel bad, partially for not updating as regularly as I did on Blue is the colour of the Coal heart, which is entirely my fault because I'm feeling like a lazy asshat at the moment ^_^;;. So, here goes.  
  
Flare the Mechanic: Good, I'm doing my job then ^^  
  
DragonMasterNaya: Damn, what have I told you people about reading my mind?! It spoils the plot *mutter mutter*  
  
Anonymous: *cries* here the next chapter *bows*  
  
Sonic-Girl52: follow this girls example people. She is good. *feeds cookie*  
  
Espio: if I get five out of five do I get a banana with my name on it?  
  
SonicFanatic: um... thanks? *has no idea what MADTV is nor why it is in all caps*  
  
SSJ-Sonic: wait up! *runs away from obsessed reviewers*  
  
ShadowsObsesser: uh-huh. *gives Shadows obsesser anti-caffeine pills* Now, go with the men to the nice white padded room. *backs away*  
  
Trampus McDampus: yeah I felt that too about it being a little tacked on the end, so I'm gonna work on my transitions, descriptions and generally getting my stories to flow better in this one. Please review again and tell me if you think I'm getting better or worse. I love structured reviews like this and don't worry negative criticism helps me improve so don't be afraid to use it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Cole we could see... Cole?" Blue frowned walking outside. She looked around, where was he? She sat down on the wall outside the cinema, maybe he had just gotten to get a drink or something... Twenty minutes later Blue stood up, her light blue quills shaking angrily.  
  
"Screw this." She growled pulling her disk out of her bag, jumping on in and flying home.  
  
Cole was running so fast that his eyes had started streaming, or at least that would have been his excuse had be been asked; of course very few people could actually catch him. Unfortunately he couldn't outrun his own mind, an image of Blue swam into his mind and his legs started to turn to lead. He slowed down to a crawl to find himself in a desert, he fell to his knees in the hot sand as tears ran down his face. What had he done, poor Blue, poor beautiful Blue, she trusted him and what had he gone and done?  
  
His body wracked with another sob as his mind imagined her hurt expression. But what could he do? There was no doubt about it, him and Blue were related, Amy was Blue's mother and his own as well. Why did it have to be that the one girl that he was falling in love with was turning out to be his sister? Although it would explain why Sonic had been aggressive towards him, but Amy had practically shoved Blue into his arms... He shook his head, none of this made any sense at all! This was all Amy's fault, stupid stupid Amy! He punched the ground, he really felt like punching someone right now...  
  
High up in the night sky Knuckles' ear twitched. He frowned and scratched it. Bad things always happened when that ear itched, either he was super- sensitive to these things or bad things always happened; either way he didn't like it one bit. He glanced to his left, a panting Black hedgehog.  
  
"Cole, what's the matter?" Knuckles said shocked.  
  
"Where is Amy, Shadow or Sonic?" Cole demanded his fists clenched in anger, he wanted to loose his anger on the people responsible for it.  
  
"Cole, you look like you're about to kill someone. What's wrong?" Knuckles said warily looking at the angry teen.  
  
"If you won't tell me where they are then I'll just get you instead!" Cole growled charging at the guardian. Knuckles rolled his eyes and threw the boy to the floor twisting his arm so he couldn't get up again.  
  
"Cole. Don't bother. What's wrong?" Knuckles sighed.  
  
"Get off me!" Cole screamed enraged.  
  
"Is it Blue?" Knuckles prodded raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't... she..." Cole said feeling hot tears streaking down his face.  
  
"I thought so. Women cause so many problems." Knuckles sighed releasing him and sitting down next to him. "Blue especially." Knuckles added as an afterthought, Cole winced at her name.  
  
"So what's my little fur ball of a hedgehog student gone and done to you then?" Knuckles asked curiously as he eyed the tears running down the hedgehog's face.  
  
"She's done nothing!" he wailed smacking his fists on the floor.  
  
"Oh?" Knuckles said slightly shocked.  
  
"It's me! I'm the one that's screwed up." Cole growled pushing himself off the floor.  
  
"Tell me then." Knuckles said gently, he didn't want the irate hedgehog to start attacking him again, he might end up hurting Cole if he did.  
  
"Well, I knew that it was bothering Blue that these people were showing up pretending to be her parents so I figured Eggman was behind it. So I went to tell him to knock it off or else." Cole explained.  
  
"I probably would have just attacked him without saying anything." Knuckles shrugged grinning.  
  
"Anyway, he said that it wasn't him, because he knew the truth about Blue's parents and mine too, and he said that that would rock her mind more. Obviously I figured that he was lying, but he said that he had gotten Amy and Shadow drunk and they had me. He said that he had no idea where Amy went when she got pregnant because it had happened twice, he said that Amy and Sonic had..." Cole looked up at Knuckles' face, he looked extremely shocked. "YOU KNEW!" Cole shouted jumping up.  
  
"Sit down you fool." Knuckles growled smacking him in the back of the knees. "Now listen, Amy has told me things in confidence before which I can not tell you. But I assure you, I only knew half of your story before." Knuckles said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"So half of it you know is true?" Cole said in hushed tones as he caught on.  
  
"Yes." Knuckles replied.  
  
"Is it about Sonic and Amy?" Cole asked.  
  
"Sonic doesn't know anything about what Amy's told me. I'm wrapped up in that one too... Amy asked me to use a chaos emerald to erase part of Sonic's memory, but that's all I'm telling you." Knuckles said firmly as he crossed his arms.  
  
"So Amy never mentioned anything about Shadow then? Because I heard them talking a minute ago and it sure sounded like I might be their kid." Cole asked worried.  
  
"Nothing like that no. And I think she would have if it's true." Knuckles said thoughtfully.  
  
"This leaves me no more certain than when I started! And I may have left Blue all for nothing!" Cole growled exasperated.  
  
"I think that you need to talk to Blue, if nothing else to explain what you've done and why. And if you two want to know where you stand then you need to talk to Amy, she seems to be the one at the center of all of this. And I happen to know that Amy is over at Sonic and Blue's house right now." Knuckles said with an air of mystery.  
  
"You're right." Cole said standing up.  
  
"And Cole," knuckles began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No beating anyone up." Knuckles sighed. 


	5. A happy ending

A/N: Yadda Yadda Yadda, yeah I don't own it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cole took a deep breath and knocked on Blue's front door, after a few seconds Blue opened it. Cole watched as her face went from shocked to angry to livid. She slammed the door with all the force she could muster making the windows shake.  
  
"Okay," Cole sighed running a hand through his spikes. "Apart from the ego bruise I'm fine AND I did deserve that." Cole knocked on the door again, Blue opened it slowly and peeked around the corner.  
  
"Blue I'm really sorry, but I have a good explanation trust me." Cole sighed. Blue beckoned him forward, Cole leaned forward and Blue quickly slammed the door hitting him hard on the nose.  
  
"I pwobabwey deserbed dat thoo..." Cole muttered rubbing his nose. He stepped back from the house and looked up as he saw Blue's bedroom light go on and idea flashed through his mind and he dashed off, turned then hurtled himself at Blue's house. Using his momentum he managed to run up the wall and grab a hold of Blue's window-ledge; luckily for him the window was open. He heaved himself up to see Blue lying on her bed unaware of him; she seemed to be angrily glaring at the ceiling. Cole felt a knot of guilt tighten in his stomach but he ignored it and heaved himself up onto the window and jumped onto Blue's bed pinning her where she lay and clamping his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Blue, please don't scream I just need to talk to you." Cole whispered, afraid Sonic might hear him.  
  
"I'm trusting you, don't scream. I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Cole sighed removing his hand from Blue's mouth. Cole sighed and told Blue the whole story, how he had talked to Eggman, what he had overheard Amy and Shadow saying and how he had talked to Knuckles.  
  
"So... that's it? It can't be true right?" Blue said shocked at his explanation.  
  
"Trust me, I really don't want it to be." Cole said wistfully as he realised that this had been the first time that he had been in a girl's room with her and not doing something that her parents would disapprove of. On the other hand he had a feeling that Sonic wouldn't approve of him being there at all so technically he wasn't breaking his record.  
  
"Well we have to find out. I'm getting Shadow over here, Amy and Sonic are already downstairs." Blue said reaching for her phone. She dialled a number and listened until Shadow picked up.  
  
"Hey Shadow," Blue began in a flawless imitation of Amy's voice, "I need you to get over to Sonic's house; it's an emergency! ... bye." Blue said putting the phone down with a grin.  
  
"How did you?" Cole began shocked.  
  
"Hey, you pick these things up when you spend as much time with her as I do." Blue grinned. "Come on, he'll be here any second now." She said leading Cole downstairs.  
  
"What the-" Sonic growled as he saw Cole coming down the stairs following Blue.  
  
"Never mind, we have bigger things to deal with." Blue growled at Sonic as she turned to answer the door to Shadow who had just arrived.  
  
"In, I'll get to you later" Blue said dragging Shadow by the arm, Blue rounded on Amy with blazing eyes.  
  
"You owe me and Cole a hell of a lot of explaining Amy." Blue snarled at the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Blue, what's wrong?" Amy said shocked.  
  
"Are you or are you not my mother, and don't lie. Cole talked to Eggman and to Knuckles." Blue glared.  
  
"What in the name of Chaos gave you that idea?" Sonic demanded. Blue turned to Sonic, flicked her quills out of her eyes, crossed her arms, cocked her hip and gave Sonic her best "Girl Power of the Warpath" look.  
  
"Sonic, she's right. I... I am Blue's mother." Amy sighed.  
  
"Ooohboy..." Shadow sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you knew too!" Cole hissed. Shadow shrugged in a "what can ya do?" kind of way.  
  
"Which makes Sonic by biological father." Blue said quietly as she looked over at Sonic who was looking more than a little confused.  
  
"Blue, I think I'd remember if I'd had a kid with Amy." Sonic said shaking his head.  
  
"Actually, you don't. Thanks to Knuckles." Cole added.  
  
"Chaos emeralds can remove a memory, I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with Blue if you knew she was yours, Knuckles agreed, so we erased your memory of that night and I left Blue on your doorstep knowing you'd take her in." Amy confessed.  
  
"So you really are my own little girl then?" Sonic smiled looking down at his daughter.  
  
"I'm not a little girl, but yes... Daddy." Blue beamed wrapping her arms around her father.  
  
"As touching as this is Blue, that's only half of the mystery solved. Amy, are you my mother too? I overheard you and Shadow talking this evening. I know Shadow's almost certainly my father, but are you..." Cole asked biting his lip nervously.  
  
"What?! No!" Amy gasped. "Where the heck did you get that idea! I would never sleep with Shadow! Uh, no offence." Amy added looking over at the hedgehog in question.  
  
"None taken, you're not really my type anyway." Shadow laughed lightly.  
  
"One of my friends and Shadow got together, and I'm almost positive you're the result. So you may not have me for a mother, thankfully, but you do now have a father." Amy smiled proudly as Shadow and Cole looked at each other.  
  
"Hmm, so this means that I can resume my efforts of getting into Blue's pants..." Cole murmured happily.  
  
"I heard that." Blue glared at Cole.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if you're irresistible." Cole shrugged with a sexy grin on his face.  
  
"I heard that too Cole." Sonic growled.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave now... I probably need to talk to my new father... bye!" Cole said quickly as he dashed out.  
  
"Sonic, please don't kill my son, I only just got him. Anyway, I think the three of you have a lot to talk about." Shadow grinned leaving as well.  
  
Many hours later Sonic tiptoed downstairs after laying the sleeping Blue in her bed.  
  
"Poor little thing." He smiled, "she always did fall asleep quickly in front of the fire." Sonic smiled walking back into the firelit living room.  
  
"Amy, for what it's worth thanks for erasing my memory. You're right I probably wouldn't have wanted anything to do with Blue. So I'm glad you gave me a chance to let me give her a chance." Sonic said sitting down next to Amy.  
  
"I always thought you would be mad at me." Amy said softly.  
  
"Nah, not when I got Blue because of you." Sonic shrugged.  
  
"She is something isn't she, not to mention the day she had today, after everything she found out." Amy smiled looking over all the photos of Blue on the wall.  
  
"Hey, Amy?" Sonic said quietly.  
  
"Yes Sonic?" Amy said looking up.  
  
"Was I... you know when we..." Sonic asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
  
"It was definitely a memorable night Sonic." Amy smiled knowingly at Sonic who simply smiled back.  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHA. Now this one is really and truly the end. I thought that would be a nice fluffy ending for all you Sonic/Amy fans out there. And before anyone asks Cole probably will manage to get into Blue's pants... providing Sonic doesn't kill him first ^_^  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped make this such a special story, I never would have finished this if it weren't for you. 


End file.
